


Never Ending

by YumeHitsu



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Photographs, Romance, Sad Ending, Sick Character, World War II, Yaoi, countryside
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHitsu/pseuds/YumeHitsu
Summary: 1928 Campagne coréenne. Yein est un jeune garçon fragile ne connaissant rien au monde, jusqu'au jour où un photographe arrivera dans son village.Up10tion - KuhnyoulCeci est un OS, mais il y a deux versions. Une avec un happy end et une avec un sad end. J'espère que cela vous plaira





	Never Ending

Never Ending

1938, campagne coréenne

Yein regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Devant lui, il n'y avait que des étendues vertes, des champs, des forêts et quelques animaux parfois. Il s'ennuyait. Yein était un jeune garçon qui habitait la campagne. Il n'était pas très grand, ni très gros, il était brun et assez efféminé, mais surtout, il était très fragile de constitution. Yein était malade et devait souvent rester alité. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses parents l'avaient abandonné chez ses grands-parents car ils ne voulaient pas d'un fils fragile. Ils le voyaient plus comme un boulet qui ne leur rapporterait rien. Yein n'avait aucun souvenir de la ville et c'était à peine mieux pour son père, il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Sa mère daignait venir le voir une fois tous les deux ans, elle l'aimait malgré tout, mais ne pouvait guère faire plus pour son fils.

Yein ne connaissait pas le monde. Le peu qu'il savait lui provenait des rares livres de l'école du village, autant dire qu'il ne savait rien. Lorsque son état le lui permettait, le petit brun sortait de chez lui et se réfugiait dans la forêt derrière sa maison. Il avait trouvé un moyen de s'évader, de quitter son corps malade l'espace d'un instant. Ce moyen, c'était le chant. Yein avait une voix magnifique mais cela, personne ne le savait, c'était son secret à lui.

Yein en avait marre de rester enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Ce matin, il avait eu une violente crise de toux, au point de cracher du sang, alors sa grand-mère l'avait obligé à rester au lit. Mais à présent, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et avait envie de bouger. Il se leva et sorti sans bruit de sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas que sa grand-mère le voit, sinon elle allait le forcer à retourner dans son futon. Celle-ci était dans la salle à manger, occupée à coudre. Il en profita pour sortir par la porte de derrière et courir vers la forêt. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre de quoi se chausser et ses pieds commençaient déjà à se couvrir d'éraflures mais peu lui importait.

Après quinze minutes de course effrénée, il arriva au coeur de la forêt, dans une petite clairière qu'il avait aménagé avec deux chaises de bois et une petite table. À dire vrai, la seconde chaise n'avait jamais servi, Yein avait toujours été seul. Il y avait peu de gens de son âge dans le village, il ne sortait pas, même lors des rassemblements du village. La seule fois où il y était allé, il s'était évanoui, il n'avait plus jamais réessayé.   
Le petit brun avait un jour remarqué un tronc d'arbre creux et à l’abri des intempéries à l'entrée de la clairière. Il y avait donc entreposé une couette assez légère. Il la sorti de sa cachette et parti s'installer sur l'une des chaises, disposant la couette sur ses jambes frêles.  
Après s'être mis à l'aise, Yein commença à chanter. Il chanta et chanta, perdant la notion du temps, tandis que les heures défilaient. Parfois, les voix des oiseaux se mêlaient à la sienne, créant une harmonie parfaite. Le jeune garçon était vraiment dans son élément et cela se ressentait à travers la beauté de son chant. 

Malheureusement, il commençait à se faire tard et son moment de sérénité devait cesser. De plus, sa grand-mère avait sûrement remarqué sa fuite et il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Yein était ce genre de personne qui, malgré ses problèmes, s'en faisait toujours plus pour les autres que pour lui même. Il était vraiment doux et altruiste, il avait un coeur en or. Il avait juste quelques fois besoin de s'évader de sa vie si vide et si lisse.

Le petit brun se décida à se lever et à ranger sa couverture. Il entama la route pour rentrer chez lui mais choisit de faire un détour par les champs pour rejoindre le chemin qui passait devant sa maison.  
Tout était tellement calme, les bruits de la nature, les oiseaux, les grillons, le son du vent contre l'herbe formaient une douce mélodie devenue habituelle à Yein. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ça avait toujours était comme ça. Rien ne venait jamais perturber la campagne, tout était toujours à sa place. Il y avait peu de visite alors tout était souvent monotone. 

Yein marchait tranquillement le long de la route de campagne, balançant ses bras et laissant l'air frais passer sur son visage.  
Un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre au loin. C'était un son que le jeune garçon avait rarement entendu. Il se retourna et aperçu au loin une voiture qui venait dans sa direction, pour aller jusqu'au village. Il haussa les sourcils surpris. C'était extrêmement rare que des voitures s'aventurent aussi loin dans la campagne profonde. Lorsque des gens venaient des grandes villes, ils arrivaient d'abord en train dans la petite ville qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la montagne. S'ils voulaient venir jusqu'au village, comme sa mère par exemple, ils venaient plutôt grâce aux charrettes des paysans qui partaient à la petite ville pour prendre des provisions. En soi, c'était seulement la troisième fois que Yein voyait une voiture.

La voiture se rapprocha et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Yein put distinguer deux hommes à l'intérieur. Un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine servait de chauffeur, tandis qu'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que Yein était assis à la place passagère. Le petit brun le détailla un instant, il était tout son contraire. Il était grand, musclé, il avait une peau blanche, mais pas pâle comme lui, il avait des cheveux châtain et semblait en très bonne condition physique. Le jeune homme baissa la fenêtre et sourit au petit brun.   
Yein n'avait pas l'habitude des étrangers. Même s'il sortait très peu et ne se mélangeait pas aux foules, il connaissait quand même tous les habitants du village qui étaient peu nombreux et qui connaissaient tous ses grands-parents et leur rendaient souvent visite. De plus, le petit brun était assez timide, alors, le regard de ce jeune homme sur lui le perturbait. Il tremblait légèrement et cacha son visage derrière la manche de son kimono. 

_Excuse moi, commença le garçon. Nous avons peur de nous êtres perdu. Le village de Gyongsankbuk-do se trouve bien dans cette direction?

Yein hocha doucement la tête. À vrai dire, il avait un peu peur de parler, surtout à des inconnus, mais il le fallait bien.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez pas pu vous perdre, il n'y a qu'une seule route jusqu'ici. D'ici cinq minutes vous verrez les premières habitions, dit-il d'une petite voix, peu assurée.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le chauffeur de l'habitacle avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tu vois Andy Hyung! Je te l'avais dit! Tu imagines toujours les pires scénario alors qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire.   
L'homme grogna légèrement mécontent tandis que le châtain se retourna vers le petit brun avec un sourire sincère.

_Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. J'espère qu'on se reverra durant mon séjour ici.

Yein hocha lentement la tête en rougissant. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait alors au fond de lui il espérait aussi le revoir. Il voulait savoir qui il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qui l'avait emmené dans son petit village perdu au coeur des montagnes.  
Le jeune homme lui fit un petit signe de main auquel le brun répondit, puis la voiture redémarra et s'éloigna petit à petit de lui. Le petit brun se fit la réflexion qu'il allait forcément revoir cet inconnu, étant donné la taille de son village, mais d'un autre côté il sortait si peu…  
Il soupira puis reprit la route vers chez lui.

*** 

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva devant chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la voiture garée devant chez ses grands-parents. Lorsqu'il passa à côté, celle-ci était vide. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus et rentre dans sa maison. Depuis le temps qu'il était parti, sa rand-mère avait sûrement déjà remarqué son absence, c'est pourquoi il n'essaya même pas d'être discret.

_Halmeoni! Je suis rentré, appela-t-il. 

Un remue-ménage se fit entendre et sa grand-mère débarqua dans l'entrée de la maison, une mine inquiète, voir paniquée sur le visage. 

_Bon sang Yein! Où étais-tu?!   
_J'étais juste dans la forêt… Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter ainsi.  
_Yein! Combien de fois il faudra te dire de ne pas sortir sans prévenir. En plus avec ta crise de ce matin il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose. Oh bon dieu.  
_Je vais bien Halmeoni, il ne m'est rien arrivé, dit le petit brun en baissant la tête se sentant tout de même coupable. Il s'en voulait ne faire s’inquiéter sa grand-mère ainsi, elle qui s'occupait toujours si bien de lui, mais il fallait le comprendre, tout ce dont il rêvait c'était un peu de liberté.

La vieille femme se frotta l'arrête du nez en baissant la tête. Elle remarqua alors les pieds nus de Yein, couverts d'entailles, d’égratignures mais également de sang.

_Nom de dieu Yein! Regardes dans quel état tu es! 

Elle lui attrapa la main et l’entraîna vers la salle à manger. Il ne protesta pas, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait besoin de soins, même légers.  
Yein se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Là, dans la salle à manger, assis autour de la table basse traditionnelle, sur des coussins, se trouvaient les deux hommes de la voiture. Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux surpris, son regard croisa celui du châtain, il recula d'un pas intimidé. Sa grand-mère n'avait même pas remarqué sa réaction, trop occupée à chercher une petite trousse de soin dans un meuble au fond de la pièce. C'est en se retournant qu'elle remarqua le regard surpris de son petit-fils mais également du châtain. Yein la regarda perdu.

_Halmeoni… Qui sont ces gens?

Sa grand-mère lui sourit et s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre la main, avant de l'emmener vers la table et le faire s’asseoir sur l'un des coussins, juste à côté du châtain. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant mais Yein détourna les yeux, gêné. La vieille femme commença doucement à nettoyer le sang sur les pieds du garçon et se décida à parler.

_C'est deux hommes sont des photographes. Ils vont rester ici un certain temps pour un projet photographiques sur la campagne et ses paysages. Ils habiterons chez nous car nous avons la plus grande maison du village. Le plus vieux se nomme Andy et le jeune châtain à côté de toi s'appelle Sooil. 

Yein releva la tête de plus en plus surpris. 

_Des photographes?!   
Les rares qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas ici mais dans la petite ville de l'autre côté de la montagne et ils n'étaient que de passage.   
Il reporta son attention sur le garçon à côté de lui qui lui sourit, avant de lui tendre la main.

_Je suis No Sooil. Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de voir des photographes n'est-ce pas? Je te montrerais si tu veux. Si j'ai bien compris tu es Seon Yein, c'est ça?

Yein fixa la main du garçon, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il finit par l'attraper et la serrer doucement avant de retirer sa main embarrassé. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à la question du jeune homme. Le petit brun ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire alors il baissa ses yeux vers le sol. Sa grand-mère voyait bien son malaise et décida d'y remédier. Elle voulait voir son petit-fils moins gêné, plus vivant, plus souriant. 

_Yein mon coeur, Sooil dormira dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Tu veux bien la lui montrer pendant que je montre la sienne à Andy, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon fit les gros yeux à la vieille femme. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait du mal à communiquer, d'autant plus à un étranger, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Mais en voyant le regard de la vieille, il sut qu'il n'avait pas le droit de protester. Il hocha donc la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il se retourna vers l'autre garçon, toujours assis. 

_Vous venez? Demanda-t-il timidement au garçon. Celui-ci lui sourit une fois de plus avant de se lever pour le suivre.   
Ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans le couloir de bois, en silence. Le plus vieux détailla le petit brun de dos. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais n'osa pas le questionner sur sa condition physique, surtout qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Il se demanda aussi comment il s'était fait ses innombrables blessures aux pieds, à présent couverts de bandages, mais là encore il ne posa pas de question. En revanche, il tenait à parler au plus jeune. Pour ne rien cacher, celui-ci l'intéressait d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

_Tu sais, on a quasiment le même âge, alors inutile de me vouvoyer, expliqua-t-il d'un ton jovial. 

Yein se tourna à moitié vers lui et hocha une fois de plus la tête. Sooil se fit la promesse de réussir à faire parler un peu plus le plus jeune, mais aussi de voir des sourires sur son doux visage. Ceux-ci lui étaient pour l'instant inconnus.   
Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un porte coulissante que le plus jeune s'empressa d'ouvrir.

_Voilà vo...ta chambre… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste à côté. Sinon, la chambre de mes grands-parents est à droite de la pièce où on était. J'espère que ça te conviendra. 

Suite à ces mots, le petit brun ne perdit pas plus de temps pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Sooil leva la main pour le retenir, mais le plus jeune avait déjà rejoint sa chambre et avait bien évidemment refermer la porte derrière lui.   
Yein se laissa tomber sur le sol, les jambes remontées contre le torse. Il fixa un point au loin à travers la fenêtre. Il tremblait. Il plaqua violemment ses mains sur ses bras pour stopper les tremblements. Il se détestait. Il détestait le fait d'être si fragile et de ne pas réussir à parler à des inconnus plus de cinq minutes. Pourtant, il avait envie de connaître ce garçon, de découvrir des choses avec lui. Mais quelque chose le bloquait. En vérité, Yein soupçonnait ses grands-parents d'avoir accueilli ces personnes pour le permettre de se sociabiliser. Il voulait essayer, mais il ne savait s'il en serait capable. 

Dix minutes plus tard, il se releva et parti aider sa grand-mère à la cuisine. Dans le couloir, il croisa le regard de Sooil. Il baissa les yeux rougissant et se dépêcha de rejoindre la vieille dame. Son grand-père venait également de rentrer des champs. Il lui expliqua plus en détail la situation. Les deux photographes devaient rester entre six mois et un ans, tout dépendrait de l'avancée de leurs travaux. Yein ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. D'un côté, il se disait qu'avec un laps de temps pareil il pourrait apprendre à communiquer avec Sooil et Andy, mais d'un autre côté, sa peur ne faisait que croître. Comment gérer cette situation? Voilà son inquiétude actuelle. 

L'heure tourna et le moment du repas arriva. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les grands-parents du petit brun étaient d'humeur très communicative et discutaient avec les deux photographes qui se faisaient un plaisir de leur répondre. Yein, lui, ne parlait pas. Il restait dans son coin et se contentait d'écouter. Ainsi, il apprit que les deux garçons venaient de la capitale, Séoul et qu'ils étaient très intéressés par les technologies nouvelles. Ils parlèrent d'instruments que le petit brun n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu parler. Il apprit aussi par la suite que le Sooil avait un petit frère du nom de Kogyeol et que son meilleur ami, Jinhoo était dessinateur mais vivait difficilement de son art.   
Yein assimilait toutes ces informations, mais ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il les retenait, c'est tout, car au fond il voulait connaître le plus grand.

*** 

Les trois premières semaines se passèrent de la même façon. Yein sortait de sa chambre pour boire, manger et tout ce qui en suivait, mais la majorité du temps il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, regardant le monde par sa fenêtre. Il évitait tous contacts. Mais parfois, au moment des repas ou quand il sortait de sa chambre le soir, il croisait le regard de Sooil. À travers ses yeux, il lui montrait qu'il était désolé de ne pas parler, de ne pas lui parler. Mais à dire vrai, à part au repas du soir, il voyait rarement le jeune photographe et son acolyte. Ils partaient le matin très tôt avec l'étrange attirail que Yein avait remarqué et on ne les voyait plus de la journée. Le petit brun se demandait ce que les deux avaient trouvé de si intéressant dans ces paysages qui lui était devenu monotones. Les deux garçons de la ville ne revenait que le soir, à la nuit tombée au moment de dîner. C'était à ce moment que le jeune malade observait Sooil. Il avait remarqué certaines mimiques du jeune homme, certains tics de langages, mais ce qui lui restait le plus en tête c'était le sourire du plus vieux, qui avait l'air si communicatif, mais Yein n'arrivait pas à sourire.

Au milieu de la quatrième semaine, le petit brun n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était plus sorti depuis que les deux photographes étaient arrivés car il avait peur de croiser le plus grand. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne le voyait pas le jour. De plus, il n'avait plus non plus eu de crises. Il se leva pour sortir de sa chambre et prit le temps de mettre des chausses pour ne pas subir une fois de plus la colère de sa grand-mère. Cette fois, il prit également le temps de prévenir la vieille femme. En sortant, il regarda autour de lui au cas ou Sooil serait dans le coin, avant de finalement prendre la route vers la petite clairière.

Une fois arrivé, comme toutes les fois où il venait là, il s'installa sur sa chaise avec sa couette et une fois encore, il chanta. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Si bien qu'il eu un sursaut assez violent lorsqu'un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre et qu'une voix, maintenant devenue familière s'éleva.

_C'est dans la boîte!

Yein remarqua enfin la présence du châtain et de son appareil photo et il se demanda comment il n'avait pas fait pour percevoir sa présence avant. Par gêne, il cacha à moitié de son visage sous la couverture.

_Qu...que... Que viens-tu de faire? Et que fais-tu ici?

Le plus vieux rigola et se rapprocha doucement. Le petit brun réalisa alors que le plus grand l'avait probablement entendu chanter, ce qui le fit rougir violemment et il acheva de se cacher grâce au bout de tissu.

_Oh non.. ne me dis pas que tu m'as entendu? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Sooil ne répondit pas, mais sourit tendrement.

_Je peux m’asseoir? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'autre chaise, jusqu'à présent inutilisée. Yein sortit une partie de son visage et hocha la tête. Il observa un moment le plus vieux qui restait silencieux et qui bidouillait son appareil. Il se demandait comment il avait atterri là, comment il avait trouvé cet endroit.  
Le plus vieux releva brusquement la tête vers lui, ce qui le surprit, avant de lui parler.

_J'ai trouvé cet endroit la semaine dernière. Lorsque j'ai vu l’aménagement, j'ai tout de suite pensé que cet endroit devait être ton refuge. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais… cet endroit te ressemble.

Il n'avait quasiment rien dit, pourtant Yein avait l'impression que le plus vieux lisait en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu cette impression avec personne d'autre alors il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il ne répondit rien. Alors, le châtain reprit la parole.

_En ce qui concerne ce que j'ai fait, je t'ai tout simplement pris en photo. J'ai hâte de la développer, tu avais l'air tellement photogénique. Ton visage est tellement doux et tu es tellement mignon, je suis persuadé que la photo sera magnifique.

Le petit brun ne comprenait rien à ce que le plus vieux racontait mais il était extrêmement gêné que le plus vieux dise qu'il soit mignon, alors il détourna le regard en rougissant.

_Tu sais… poursuivit Sooil. Tu as une voix magnifique. J'étais très étonné. Surtout que d'habitude, je n'entends jamais ta voix dit-il en rigolant légèrement. 

_Merci… souffla timidement Yein.   
Jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait entendu chanter, alors forcément, personne ne l'avait jamais complimenté non plus.  
Sooil lui sourit tendrement et heureux, car c'était rare que le plus jeune lui adresse la parole, alors il tenta quelque chose.

_Dis… Tu accepterais de chanter pour moi? Demanda-t-il jovialement.

Yein, surprit et gêné, cacha son visage entre ses mains pour que le plus vieux ne voit pas ses rougeurs.

_Je… je… c'est… je. Bafouilla-t-il maladroitement. 

Il pesa le pour et le contre, certes il n'avait jamais chanté devant quelqu'un mais du coup, le plus vieux venait de l'entendre. Et puis, s'il voulait essayé de se rapprocher du plus grand, de combattre sa timidité, cela pourrait être un bon moyen.

_Je… je veux bien, mais… je n'ai jamais chanté pour personne alors… promets moi de ne pas te moquer…

Sooil sourit doucement pour montrer au plus jeune qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et l'incita à continuer. Yein se tourna un peu car il n'avait pas envie de voir le regard du châtain sur lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et entama son chant. Pour une raison qui lui échappa à lui même, il choisit une chanson d'amour que sa grand-mère chantait souvent. Pendant qu'il chantait, c'était comme si tous les autres bruits de la forêt avaient disparu. Sooil était époustouflé. À ses yeux, la voix du brun était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Et au coeur de cette forêt, avec l'éclairage atténué par le feuillage, Yein lui apparaissait comme la plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. 

Sooil n'était pas sans savoir qu'il avait une attirance pour les garçons plutôt que pour les filles. Mais cela, la société de l'acceptait pas alors personne ne connaissaient cette particularité de sa personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même. Le petit brun lui plaisait, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais il n'avait le droit de lui exprimer ses sentiments, sinon les retombées pourraient être terrible.

Après quelques minutes, Yein stoppa son chant. Il se retourna finalement, timidement vers le châtain qui se mit à l'applaudir. Le plus petit attendait un commentaire, une réaction. Le plus vieux se leva et se posta face à Yein en s'accroupissant. Il lui prit doucement les mains, un sourire tendre collé sur le visage. Le châtain remarqua à quel point les mains du plus jeune étaient fines et douces. Yein, troublé, tenta d'abord de retirer ses mains. Bien que gêné, il finit par les laisser. Pour une raison inconnu la chaleur des mains de Sooil l' apaisait.

_Ta voix est vraiment exceptionnelle. J'ai été comme transporté. Tu pourrais devenir un chanteur exceptionnel, souffla le photographe. 

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Yein esquissa un sourire, mais un sourire triste.

_Merci… Mais… c'est impossible pour moi… Ma condition physique ne me permet même pas de quitter ce village. Parfois, pendant certaines périodes, je ne peux même pas quitter ma chambre. Alors, devenir chanteur, aller simplement à la ville… Je… Je ne peux pas… C'est impossible… Je ne sais même comment est le monde, au-delà des montagnes.

 

Des larmes avaient commencé à se former dans les yeux du petit brun. Cette vision brisa le coeur du plus vieux. Il leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue du plus jeune pour la caresser, dans un geste de réconfort.

_Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il, culpabilisant pour avoir rappelé sa situation au petit brun. Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'es pas le responsable de ma maladie, répondit le plus jeune en baissant la tête vers le sol, toujours avec son sourire triste.  
Cette vision peinait Sooil. Il voulait aider le plus jeune, faire quelque chose pour lui et le voir sourire sincèrement. Il reprit les mains du plus petit et les caressa doucement. Une idée venait de lui venir en tête, si le brun ne connaissait pas le monde, alors le châtain allait le lui montrer.

_Tu sais quoi? Je vais te montrer le monde, je vais te faire voyager et t'apprendre ce qu'il y a au-delà des montagnes.  
Yein fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment le plus vieux pouvait faire ça.  
_Comment cela?  
Le plus vieux sourit malicieusement, avant de désigner son appareil photo.  
_Lorsque je voyage, je ramène toujours des albums des photos que j'ai prise avant avec moi, afin de comparer avec mon travail actuel, ce genre de choses. Alors, grâce à elles, je pourrait te montrer tout ce que j'ai vu et ainsi tu pourras en apprendre plus.

Les yeux du petit brun s'illuminèrent. Déjà, voir des photos était rare, alors voir des photos de ce qu'il y a derrière les montagnes était encore plus rare. Sooil remarqua les paillettes dans les yeux et cela lui réchauffa le coeur.

_Cela te convient?   
_OUI!  
Sooil fut légèrement surpris par l'entrain du plus jeune, qui ne s'était jamais exprimé aussi fort. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait le comprendre. Maintenant, il avait hâte de rentrer et de montrer au plus jeune tout ce qui était possible.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre au travers de la forêt.

_Sooil! Yah! Sale gosse, où es-tu?!

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête surpris. Le châtain comprenant la situation, se mit à rigoler, sous le regard plein d’incompréhension de Yein. Le plus vieux se releva en époussetant son pantalon, avant de récupérer son matériel.

_C'est Andy hyung. J'avoue l'avoir légèrement planté, alors forcément il est en train de me chercher. Je vais allé le chercher. 

Le plus vieux commença à s'en aller, mais remarqua le regard déçu de Yein. Il sourit doucement et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Je te montrerais les photographies ce soir.

Le plus vieux allait partir lorsqu'une main agrippa doucement son poignet. Il se retourna et vit le plus jeune gêné.

_Merci… Souffla le plus jeune mal à l'aise. Il releva la tête et offrit un sourire sincère au châtain. Le coeur du plus vieux rata un battement. C'était le premier vrai sourire que Yein lui offrait et il était juste magnifique. Sooil se promit de faire en sorte de le voir plus souvent. Il ne répondit rien mais lui rendit son sourire avant de repartir disparaître dans la forêt.

Le petit brun resta un instant bloqué, fixant la direction que le châtain avait prit. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à bouger. Il rangea sa couverture et prit la route de sa maison, pressé que le soir arrive.  
La journée passa encore plus lentement que d'habitude pour le brun, mais il s'en accommoda, pensant à ce qu'il y aurait au bout. Le hasard fit que ce jour-là, Sooil rentra plus tôt pour le bonheur de Yein, alors le plus vieux vit une fois de plus le sourire de celui-ci et une fois de plus son coeur palpita. 

À la surprise générale, les deux garçons s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du plus vieux toute la soirée. Sooil étala ses photos sur le sol de sa chambre et prit le temps d'expliquer chacune de ses photographies au plus jeune. Il lui expliqua également comment marchait la photographie, comment marchait son appareil et comment il faisait pour développer ses images.  
Yein était fasciné par tout ce qu'il découvrait. Certes les photos étaient en noir et blanc, donc il devait imaginer les couleurs, mais à chaque clichés, il apprenait des choses nouvelles toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Le plus vieux avait une fois joie immense d'apprendre autant de choses au plus petit, mais aussi de passer du temps avec lui. Il avait tellement d'images à lui montrer qu'une seule soirée ne suffit pas à toutes les montrer et les expliquer. Alors ils se retrouvèrent dans cette même chambre des soirs durant. Les grands-parents de Yein les retrouvèrent même endormi ensemble sur le sol un matin.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé mais aussi à la surprise des trois autres habitants de la maison. Ils étaient même devenus inséparables. Sooil emmenait souvent Yein avec lui lorsqu'il travaillait et sa santé s'était même considérablement améliorée.  
Le plus jeune se surprit à remarquer que son coeur battait plus vite lorsqu'il regardait le châtain et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coeur réagissait comme cela, même s'il avait une idée, mais il n'osait pas en parler. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette sensation.   
Mais malheureusement, aucun des deux n'allaient jamais en parler.

*** 

Six mois plus tard, des rumeurs avaient commencé à arriver jusqu'au village, annonçant qu'une guerre se préparait. Les gens parlaient entre eux, s'inquiétaient. Sooil et Andy s’interrogeaient, si un guerre éclatait, au vu de leurs âges, ils seraient sûrement enrôlés. Yein ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais le regard qu'avait Sooil à présent le paniquait, mais il ne disait rien. 

Après deux mois, la nouvelle tomba. La guerre venait d'éclater et avait un retentissement mondial. Les japonais qui occupaient déjà le pays avaient resserré leur emprise, mais le peuple se mobilisait tout de même pour se battre.  
Sooil resta encore un mois au village, mais un jour un homme arriva. Un militaire, un certain Wooshin. Il venait prendre les hommes capable de se battre. En bref, il venait prendre Sooil et Andy. Les deux hommes ne protestèrent pas, ils savaient que c'était nécessaire.   
Cependant le coeur de Yein se brisa. Certes il ne connaissait rien aux guerres, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'on n'en revenait pas. Avec le temps qui avait passé ses sentiments pour le plus vieux s'étaient affinés. Mais la réciprocité était vraie également. Sooil était fou amoureux du petit brun. C'est pourquoi avant son départ, il prit le plus jeune à part pour lui parler en privé.

Les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés dans la clairière de la forêt qui était devenu leur lieu intime. Ils se faisaient face, personne n'osait parler, mais tous deux savaient que c'étaient le moment des adieux. Sooil reprit sa respiration et son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, mais le plus jeune le devança.

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles! S'exclama le plus jeune. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues et le coeur du plus vieux se serra à cette vision. Il s'approcha du brun et le prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer car ses pleurs ne cessaient de s'intensifier.

_Yein… Je n'ai pas non plus envie de partir… mais je n'ai pas le choix… 

Le châtain resserra son emprise avant de relever le visage du plus jeune vers le sien. Il le regarda longtemps, voulant se rappeler de chaque détails de son visage. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Au début, le baiser était chaste, puis le petit brun, d'abord choqué, finit par répondre à celui-ci. Le baiser s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les sépare.   
Sooil essuya les larmes du plus jeune avant de poser son front contre le sien.

_Je t'aime Yein…  
À cette annonce, les larmes du plus jeunes reprirent.  
_Hyung… Je.. je t'aime aussi.

Actuellement, Yein se rendait compte qu'il allait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, et ça faisait mal. Il avait peur du non retour du plus vieux.

_N'y vas pas Hyung… n'y vas pas.. souffla-t-il désespéramment.   
Sooil ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de serrer le plus jeune contre lui. Les mots n'avaient plus d'importance ici, rien ne pourrait y faire. Le brun devait partir et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

_Yein….  
Des larmes commencèrent également à se former dans les yeux du plus grand.

_Yein...je suis désolé. Je dois partir.  
_Non..non…. NON!  
Le plus jeune venait de hurler sous le coup du désespoir, même s'il avait conscience que ses cris ne changerait rien.

_Je suis désolé Yein, je t'aime sois en sûr.. alors quoi qu'il m'en coûte je reviendrais, je te le jure. Maintenant.. je dois partir.  
Le plus grand prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses doigts et l'embrassa une dernière fois, faisant passer toutes ses émotions, tous ce qu'il éprouvait pour le petit brun. Ce baiser était désespéré, les larmes s'y mêlaient. Malgré les mots de Sooil, tous deux savaient que c'était peut-être leur dernier baiser, alors ils faisaient tous pour que celui-ci soit inoubliable.  
Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci avait sonné pour eux. Ils durent se séparer à contre coeur, portant le désespoir en eux.  
Ils durent rentrer au village, et subir le regard désolé de leurs proches.  
Une heure plus tard, une voiture transportant à son bord Sooil et Andy s'éloigna sous le regard rempli de regret, de tristesse et de désespoir de Yein.

Une fois la voiture hors de vue, Yein s'effondra au sol. Des larmes incessantes s'écoulaient de son doux visage. Malgré tous les mots de ses grands-parents, il n'arrivait pas à être consolé. Les deux personnes âgés durent presque le traîner de force jusqu'à leur maison.   
Sur le chemin, le petit brun se calma légèrement, mais une fois arrivé à leur lieux de résidence, il se rendit compte du vide qui emplissait la maison et s'effondra de nouveau.  
Ce soir là, et plusieurs soirs encore après, Yein resta dans la chambre où avait vécu le châtain. Le matin lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il espérait voir le plus grand près de lui, lui sourire, ou au moins ses photos, éparpillées sur le sol de la pièce. Mais seuls le vide et le silence s'offrait à lui. La maison semblait être devenu glaciale et Yein n'osait plus en sortir.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, les nouvelles de la guerre arrivaient peu par peu au village, citant les horreurs, les atrocités de celle-ci. Et dans le même temps, l'état de santé de Yein se dégradait peu à peu…  
Suite au départ de Sooil, il fit une grave rechute. Ses grands-parents qui avaient retrouvés espoir lors des mois précédents, ne purent qu'être accablés devant cette situation. Le petit brun restait alité, ayant des crises ne plus en plus régulières, ainsi que d'horribles cauchemars qui le faisait hurler la nuit. Bientôt, il cessa presque complètement de s'alimenter. Pourtant il essayait, pour ses grands-parents, pour Sooil.. mais rien à faire. Lui qui était déjà très frêle, maigrissait à vu d’œil.

La seule chose qui perdurait, et qui le faisait tenir, c'était son amour pour No Sooil. Et il tint, il tint des années durant malgré son état, malgré la maladie. Il tint jusqu'à ce fameux jour où la fin de la guerre sonna, où les alliés remportèrent la victoire.  
Ce jour-là, son coeur se réchauffa quelque peu. Peut-être que Sooil allait enfin revenir. Après tout, il l'avait promis.  
Alors Yein attendit. En une semaine, son état c'était légèrement amélioré, et tous les jours il attendait devant l'entrée de la maison l'arrivé de Sooil, mais cette semaine-là, Sooil ne vint pas.  
Yein attendit encore. Un mois. Deux mois. Mais toujours pas de trace de Sooil à l'horizon. Son état rechuta de nouveau au plus bas. Il était de nouveau alité jour et nuit. Il pleurait jour et nuit, se demandant si l'homme qu'il aimait faisait parti des nombreuses victimes de cet infâme conflit.   
Au bout de six mois, il avait perdu espoir et s'était conforté dans cette idée. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, le rejoindre dans un endroit meilleur. Alors il ne fit plus rien pouvant aider à l'amélioration de sa santé, se laissant mourir à petit feu. Le soir il rêvait que lui et Sooil étaient enfin réunis et le matin il détestait constater qu'il s'était une fois de plus réveillé. 

Un matin, la grand-mère de Yein sortit, afin de prendre des herbes médicinales pour son petit-fils fiévreux. Elle avançait dans la fraîcheur et le silence du matin. Loin du tracas et des hurlements du garçon auquel elle tenait le plus. Mais elle fut surprise d'entendre un bruit de moteur, qui à une époque lui était devenu familier. Elle releva la tête et vit une voiture arriver au loin. Cette voiture, c'était la même qu'à l'époque.   
La voiture la dépassa, et malgré son âge avancé, elle fit son maximum pour courir jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois sur place, elle vit une tête familière sortir de la voiture.

_Monsieur Andy?!

L'homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. L'autre portière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête châtain, qui sortit cependant avec difficultés de la voiture. Le coeur de la vieille femme se réchauffa, car elle savait. Elle savait que maintenant son petit fils allait guérir. Elle savait que maintenant le bonheur allait revenir dans sa maison.   
Elle s'avança souriante vers le jeune homme, mais se figea soudainement en voyant celui-ci.  
Le châtain lui fit un sourire triste.

_Ne me regardez pas ainsi madame Seon. Ce sont les aléas de la guerre. L'important c'est que j'en sois revenu.

Les aléas de la guerre comme il disait, lui avait arraché l'un de ses membres. No Sooil était à présent estropié et était condamné à se déplacer en béquille. Cependant, il était bien là, vivant et de retour.  
La grand-mère hocha la tête et préféra se concentrer sur le visage du plus jeune. Après tout, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Il fallait bien quelques points noirs pour entacher le tableau.  
Sooil lui sourit, sincèrement cette fois. Mais s'il était revenu, c'était pour quelque chose de bien précis.

_Yein est à la maison?

Suite à cette question, le regard de la vieillarde s'assombrit, et Sooil le remarqua et s'inquiéta.

_Il est bien à la maison. Mais il faut que tu l'aides Sooil. Il a besoin de toi.

Suite à ces paroles, le sang de Sooil ne fit qu'un tour. Après son départ, il avait eu peur connaissant la santé fragile du plus jeune. Il avait bien vu que celle-ci c'était amélioré quand il était là, alors il avait craint pour la vie du plus petit, alors qu'au milieu des bombes, la sienne était probablement plus en danger.   
Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter, autant qu'il le pouvait, à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il connaissait si bien, jusqu'à cette chambre, celle à côté de celle où il avait séjourné depuis si longtemps.

Il ne fit pas de cérémonie pour entrer dans ce lieu intime et se figea sur le seuil en voyant l'état de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.   
Yein avait le teint pâle comme la mort, il avait les yeux fermés mais semblait souffrir, sa respiration était haletante et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Cette vision brisa le coeur du châtain, alors qu'avec sa jambe en moins, il pouvait être tout autant à plaindre.   
Le son de ses béquilles se répercutèrent dans toute la pièce tandis qu'il avançait jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait son bien aimé. À ce son singulier, les yeux du petit brun s'ouvrirent légèrement et il tourna difficilement la tête. Ses yeux étaient vitreux.

_Halmeoni… c'est toi? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Arrivé à hauteur du plus jeune, installé dans un futon, Sooil lâcha ses béquilles et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Des larmes avaient pris place au creux de ses yeux, et un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres. Il posait délicatement sa main sur le front du plus jeune et le caressa. Il prit la parole mais sa voix était tremblante.

_Non mon coeur, ce n'est pas Halmeoni. C'est moi… C'est Sooil… je suis de retour… Souffla-t-il en retenant au mieux ses larmes.  
À ses mots, les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent et il leva du mieux qu'il put son visage vers celui du plus grand.

_So...Sooil…   
Des larmes se mirent à couler aussitôt des yeux du plus petit. Pour lui qui avait perdu espoir, cette situation était surréaliste.  
_Sooil… Tu es vraiment revenu?  
Le petit leva difficilement sa main vers le visage du châtain et la posa délicatement sur la joue de celui-ci. Il essuya doucement les larmes que le plus grand n'avait pas pu retenir à la vu de celles du brun. Sooil attrapa cette main et la serra entre les siennes.

_Oui mon coeur… je suis revenu… comme je te l'avais promis.

Yein n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et un sourire pris place sur ses fines lèvres.

_Hyung… je suis désolé… j'avais perdu espoir… mais..mais maintenant que tu es là… ça ira mieux...pas vrai?

Sooil sourit à son tour et baisa tendrement la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

_Oui mon coeur.. ça ira mieux… ça aussi je te le promets…

Suite à ses paroles, il prit le visage du plus petit entre ses mains et l'embrassa, avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait, après toutes ces années sans s'être vu, toutes ces années de désespoir.  
L'espoir reprenait sa place en eux. L'amour emplissait de nouveau l'air. Plus rien de pouvait briser ce cocon qui s'était formé.

*** 

C'était au début du printemps. Les fleurs commençaient à éclore et les oiseaux à chanter.   
Dans une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt, on pouvait entendre les rires de joie d'un garçon qui avait repris goût à la vie et dont la santé s'était considérablement amélioré.  
Le bruit d'un appareil photo suivi les doux rires et un sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'un homme aux cheveux châtains.

_Yah! Hyung! Arrête de prendre des photos de moi sans mon accord!  
Un rire plus grave se fit entendre suite à cette remarque.  
_Jamais. Car c'est grâce à ma première photo de toi que j'ai tenu pendant les années noires et ton image et ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec ton amour.

Des rougeurs prirent place sur les joues du plus jeune, et face à cette vision, le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser.  
Yein cacha son visage rouge dans le creux du cou du plus vieux, mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres rosies. Une douce étreinte s'était créée entre eux.   
Au milieu de cette étreinte, Yein fit entendre sa voix cristalline.

_Merci hyung...Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être revenu...


End file.
